Mechanical lawn mowers and leaf vacuums have greatly eased the burden of lawn care. While some individuals compost yard waste, the vast majority of yard waste is packaged in paper bags and, to a lesser extent, plastic bags. The act of emptying yard waste from a mechanical collector sack into a yard waste bag represents a source of inefficiency. Since the relative size of the opening in a mechanical collector sack is typically greater than the diameter of a lawn waste bag, it is common for yard waste to be spilled onto the ground in the course of yard waste transfer. The collection of this yard waste spillage becomes a significant portion of the time spent performing the overall yard cleanup task.
A still further problem associated with prior art attempts to stabilize a yard disposal bag involves the storage of assemblies that are awkward to store, difficult to assemble, or afford inadequate support for the yard waste bag. Conventional support devices have suffered to varying degrees some or all of these limitations. Thus, there exists a need for a yard waste bag loading device incorporating a funnel large enough to accommodate a mechanical collector sack output along with convenient disassembly and storage.